


Unfinished idea due to me going into a stump (can I interest you in my wears?) free to pick up lol cause my minds empty.

by Henrikson



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Bully Snotlout Jorgenson, Good Parent Stoick the Vast, M/M, Unrequited Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrikson/pseuds/Henrikson
Summary: Hiccup never hits toothless down and decides to give up trying to be a viking and making his father proud. Instead of inventing traps and weapons he sticks to helpful tools and items that have little chance of ending in failure, along with dabbling his hands in work most seen to by the women like cooking he's no longer seen as useless by most of the village and has a good relationship with his father who hasn't disowned him despite handing the title of heir to Snotlout.Now eighteen and with a far more resemblance to his mother with a thin yet shapely figure and soft warm facial features he finds himself at the end of mens advances which puts his father in protective mode. Not to mention Hiccup being uninterested in his suitors, the most annoying of the bunch being his old tormentor Dagur and a new face called Viggo who's dragon hunting skills seem to warm him to Stoic.What is Hiccup to do?
Kudos: 19





	Unfinished idea due to me going into a stump (can I interest you in my wears?) free to pick up lol cause my minds empty.

It had been almost three months since stoic had named Snotlout his heir and despite Hiccup's fear that grew over the years beforehand he found himself feeling... free. His life had seemed to actually get better than it had been before, his father was still his father and hadn't kicked him out no matter how many times he was told by everyone that he would.  
No more overbearing demands that he couldn't meet due to his less than viking, viking-ness. He no longer felt the need to prove himself and had now limited his inventing to things to help himself rather then accidental disasters that meant well.

He now spent his days waking up early to do his usual chores that would normally fall to the woman of the house such as cooking, cleaning and laundry. Then he'd leave his father's breakfast out on the table and leave to go to the forge shortly before Stoic woke up and bring Gobber food too, a few years ago he had taken to experimenting with food and had been heavily prompted by the two men into helping in the great hall with preparing food, which at first put the other vikings on edge before quickly deciding that being able to actually taste their food was a good thing.

After giving Gobber his food he set about his work in the forge until a few hours before dinner when he'd make his was to the great hall where he and the other vikings that could cook went about making dinner for the rest of the occupants of Berk. Improving the food and finding new ways of making more servings with less ingredients had made people stop harassing Hiccup and with him no longer an heir it had almost completely stopped. Almost.

"Hey hiccup, where's my dinner!" Snotlout strode up to where he was placing down the food.

"Same place its always been" rolling his eyes he gestured to the table, "take it from the table like you always do, I'm not a bar maid"


End file.
